Match Set Game
by IAmTheKurciasMajorias
Summary: An alternate version of what happens at the end of Misplaced. Rated T for cursing


_**The dialogue might be inaccurate to what is said in the episode, I apologize for that.**_

* * *

Zatara stared in disbelief at Dr. Fate. He knew that the black hair and blue eyes that he saw on the Lord of Order belonged to his baby girl. His voice was cracking as he spoke

"Oh great and powerful Nabu, let my daughter go." The Italian mage begged

"Never." Was the Order keeper's response.

"But Kent would never let you.." Wally began, until Nabu cut him off by saying

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, that is why I released him to the after life."

There was a shocked silence. Zatara broke it by saying

"Well then," Zatara voice dropped to a whisper "Take me instead." There was silence, so Nabu must have been listening "My powers are at their peak, my body is more fit to handle your power. Please if you-"

Nabu's face, or rather eyes, had an expression that said there was annoyance in her(?) features "I said _never_."

"Please!" Zatara cried. He fell to his knees, never feeling so weak and exposed before "Please."

At that word there was a tear of genuine sadness that rolled off of Zatara's cheek and onto the ground before him. While that was happening on the outside world, Zatanna was trying to strike a bargain with Fate from inside the Helmet

* * *

"Please, great and powerful Nabu, just let me see the outside world for only a little while longer, then I promise, _I esimorp_ to return to the helmet." Zatanna pleaded. "Not just for me, but for my friends, for my father. Please Nabu, this is going to kill him if I don't say goodbye." A tear rolled down her face "_Esealp_."

"Very well." Nabu's voice echoed around her "But I am only, giving you one hour to say farewell. Do _not_ waste any time you cannot get back."

"Understood." Zatanna replied before bowing her head respectfully "And thank you, Doctor."

* * *

The group of Junior Leaguers, Batman and Red Tornado, watched Zatara slowly rise to his feet and turn to them. The look in his eyes said he hadn't completely surrendered to Fate's plans for his daughter. He sure as Hell wasn't going to let some powerful, arrogant, punk-ass, 'Lord of Order' keep him from the only reason he was still on the planet.

Just as he took a step forwards, Bruce/Batman's protégé/son, gasped. When that look became visible on several of the others faces, he turned around as a golden light flashed. They all had to shield their eyes, and when the light became less severe, they saw an outline in the, now, dimmed light.

"Zatanna!" Zatara yelled as he ran towards the angel that was his little girl. He pulled her close as she started to cry.

"I didn't mean it daddy. I didn't mean to say everything that I said, or do anything that I had done to hurt you, I didn't mean anything." Her words were of fear, sadness and genuine happiness worried the group of other people watching them.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You were just trying to enjoy life without have to worry about anything. I'm the one that should be sorry." Zatara said, looking into Zatanna's cerulean blue eyes that originally would have been seen on the face of her deceased mother.

"You don't understand daddy." Zatanna said to her father, trying to convey the message Fate had given her. She couldn't find the words to say it, at least in English, so she said it in the language that she and Zatara knew all too well "_Etaf t'nsi gnittel em yats. S'eh ylno gnittel em yas eybdoog_."

More tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed to her knees, her father following her, giving her kisses and hugging her, telling her no matter what, Nabu wasn't going to permanently separate them. RT, hearing this, said:

"This is no conclusive way to free a host of the Helmet when the wearer agrees to a deal."

The made Zatanna's cries louder and forcing Captain Marvel to use the speed of Mercury and power of Zeus to sucker punch the robot, nearly knocking the android's head off of it's neck. Robin and the team all turned to the four unconscious mages, intent on killing them, one at a time.

Batman stared at Zatara. Those green eyes that would be happy one second, furious the next, and then spell definite murder for anyone even bringing up anything relating to his daughter, were full of pain, fear and loss.

"Don't go." Zatara begged Zatanna. He clung to her like a downing child to a life preserve. Zatanna stood up, dragging Zatara along with her.

Zatanna wiped a tear from her father's eyes

"Daddy, look at me," The mage looked into the blue eyes of the charcoal haired angel before him. Her eyes were wide, but so were his, but then, a second later, Zatanna's lips pressed against Zatara's cheek before she whispered "Papa, Ti amo." She pulled away from him, about an inch before saying "Always."

Zatara was about to say something, his daughter stepping back farther away from him, but words could not now, nor could they ever, describe anything he felt right now, so he just stood there, tears cascading down his cheeks, with seemingly no end to them.

Zatanna turned to the Team and said "Thank you, for being my friends, it was fun while it lasted, if only for a little while." Her gaze landed on Batman "Make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

The caped Crusader nodded while saying "You have my word."

Zatanna nodded one last time before grabbing the Helmet off of the ground and giving one final glimpse at the man she had known all her life. She smiled at him and he gave her a return smile. They knew this wasn't the last time they would see each other, Zatara swore to that. She placed the helmet on and Nabu appeared.

Just as Nabu was about to fly off with the four bad mages, after saying "Leave these four to the Fate.", Zatara took a step forwards.

His green eyes were lit with a determined fire as he said "As long as you hold my daughter hostage as your host, I will never stop chasing you."

Zatanna's eyes, under Nabu's manipulation, sparked a playful arrogance "Then let the game," He levitated higher upwards with the four wizards responsible for this mess and was about to disappear, "_Begin_."

Zatara looked up into the starry sky before saying "Don't worry, Zanna, I _will_ free you from Fate. Even if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
